The Hero's Fall
by ibnatz16
Summary: What if Ani never went to Coruscant at such a young age? What if he was stuck on Tatooine until the age of nineteen? Anakin finds his true calling as a jedi, finds his true love, fights new enemies unheard of and manages to become a complete psycho in the end. What a life...
1. Not a Bright Future

**A/N: **Hello there! This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so I hope you will bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not anything of Stars. Everything belongs to Lucas Films, which in turn is owned by Disney.**

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker falls out of his cot with a thump. <em>Ow.<em> He sighs inwardly as he straightens out his clothes. The scratchy fabric of his tunic doesn't irritate him at the slightest since he has worn the same piece of cloth for 19 years. It is the only material suitable for Tatooine's harsh climate.

As he slowly slips out of his room and to the fresher, he sees the incomplete protocol droid he so desperately tried to finish. He just doesn't have the right materials. With his head down, Anakin heads to the kitchen of his hut after the visit to the fresher. His mother's stew is placed on the table along with some bread. It's not much, but Anakin is used to it. He sits down to eat and turns on the Holonet to see if there is anything of importance. More politics of Chancellor Palpatine starting a war against the Trade Confederacy. Nothing of importance to the outlying planets. Suddenly, the news of a battle won due to the Jedi catches his attention. A holo of Grand Master Yoda fighting the Confederate droids flashes across the screen. Anakin's eyes glisten with fascination. He dreams to be a Jedi, but he doesn't think the job is for a local farm boy. With a defeated sigh, he shuts off the Holonet, not wanting to wallow in the pain of not having his dream job. There are other factors other than his background of Tatooine Mos Espa. Anakin can't leave his mother behind, he needs the money from Watto's Junk Shop, and doesn't have the power to do anything a Jedi can do. _At least, I don't think I do..._

Wiping his mouth with a cloth, he sits up and picks up his half-empty plate. Anakin was never a hungry child, in spite of being a boy. He is rather thin.

Grabbing his satchel from underneath the chair, Anakin heads out of his hut and into the sandy atmosphere of his barren planet. Sometimes, he just wishes this planet would blow up, and he can go to a place with water like Nabboo. But that will never happen... He would have loved to meet a Nabooian.

Passing Sebulba's Cafe, Anakin sees a slave boy chained up against his master's chair. He reminds him of himself when he was younger. Anakin is not exactly a slave under Watto because he's never punished and paid very well; but his mother has it different with her master all the way in Mos Eisley. He isn't cruel but his pay is lower than Watto's. That's why Anakin has to support the family. He tried to earn more by working harder each day, but Watto will only raise it by one druggat. There is absolutely no leniency or help from his employer.

He opens the door of the shop to see it empty. Where is everything? "Watto," Anakin says loudly.

"Choy?" Watto asks in Huttiese. (**A/N: **_Choy _means what)

"Koona t'chuta?" (What's going on)

"Tagwa. I am selling the shop." (Well)

"Choy?! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. It's my shop, słave boy."

"E chu ta! You can't do this to me. I have to support my mother. We need money or we won't survive."

"Cheepa bo coopa. You better find a job fast, or you'll end being the sand under people's feet." Anakin grits his teeth at this comment. "Goopta moo bassa!" His farewell leaves a vacancy in Anakin. He falls to floor on his knees as Watto walks out his shop with a look back. (_Cheepa bo coopa _means too bad)

_What am I going to do?!_ Anakin punches the nearest wall out of frustration and the foundation starts to crumble. Grabbing his bag off the ground, he stomps outside. When he walks outside, he gives the sand a good kick. He needs a job. No one would employ a slave, and he doesn't trust any other master.

"Ani, you better get inside. A sand storm is coming," Jira yells from her fruit stand. Another bloody storm. He wants Tatooine to crumble even more now.

He runs to his house just in time. His mother wouldn't be back until the binary sunset. Anakin walks into his room and collapses on his bed. He does nothing, but he feels as if his bones weighed a ton each.

* * *

><p>The sound of the sand storm outside resonates inside the hut. Anakin stares up at the sand rock ceiling of his hut as he lies on his cot. A frown mars his face in frustration. <em>What am I going to do?!<em> The question keeps ringing in his ears. There are no good job options on this dead beat planet. He would have to become a slave... Then, him and his mother would have to sell the hut and move somewhere cheaper.

His mother only receives two druggats per week. At Watto's, Anakin gets ten druggats per week plus a 1% commission from each sale.

* * *

><p>At the other side of Tatooine, on Mos Eisley, Shmii Skywalker is cleaning the small kitchen of Kleg Larrs. Her nails are riddled down from scrubbing so much. Two druggats is too less for this much work.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Shmii can see Kleg looking at her with deep interest. She turns around and asks, "Is there anything you need, Mr. Larrs?"

"No, Shmii. Why don't you take the day off? The sand storm will soon come over this area, and you don't want to stay here overnight," Klegg says.

"Thank you."

"Oh and take my speeder. You don't want to face the storm in any way."

"I couldn't."

"I insist."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep saying thank you, Shmii."

"Of course." Rubbing her hands on her apron, she accepts the keys. Kleg smiles at her as she left his land plot.

* * *

><p>"Ani, I'm home," Shmii yells as she enters the hut. Anakin sighs and gets out of his cot.<p>

"In here, mother," he says tiredly. Shmii enters the room with a smile, but frowns when she sees Anakin's grim face.

"Anakin, what is wrong?"

"Mother, there is no easy way for me to tell you this," Anakin pauses, "I lost my job today." He stays silent, waiting for a reaction. When he receives none, he looks at his mother. Her face does not give a clue as to what she is thinking.

"Oh, Anakin. How?"

"Watto is selling his shop," Anakin says bitterly. His body tenses up as he recalls the events from earlier today. Shmii slowly gives him a hug, which snaps him out of his memories.

"It's okay, Anakin."

"No, Mother. It's not!" Anakin's exclaiming makes his mother jump. "I will make things right. I promise you that." The frantic look in Anakin's eyes frightens Shmii, but she knows her son is a sensitive human being. She just hopes he won't do anything drastic to get money.


	2. Evacuation

**A/N: **Wow, I am truly shocked by how many views I have gotten on this story so far. You guys are the best! And, if you guys would like, you can make any suggestions for where you want this story to go. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p>After exiting the hut, I trudge through the remnants of the sand storm. The coarseness of the sand irks me, and I can't bear it any longer. I want to turn back, but I am just so angry with myself, Watto and whole damn world. Except for my mother. I can't look at her and see my disappointment reflected in her eyes. It's just too much.<p>

I look at the horizon, and the suns have not set yet. If I'm out after the binary sunset, I'll be taken by the Tuscans and sold to even harsher slavery. Everything on this whole planet is just so irksome! I have to watch out for Tuscan raiders, Gardulla, Jawas and the Confederacy threatening to destroy the Republic. It's just so frustrating.

As I stand on the barren landscape, away from all civilization, I imagine that I am Jedi. I fight against the Sith, save all the slaves on Tatooine and make the galaxy a better place. But, what am I really? A slave growing up to be a moisture farmer. Oh, such potential.

Soon enough, I feel my blue eyes glossing over with tears. If I can't support myself, how can I help my mother?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Coruscant, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sits with his old master Qui-Gon Jinn, going over the missions set out for the Jedi for the Clone Wars.<p>

"Master, you realize we will have to give up one of our planetary systems for this to work?" Obi-Wan says, looking over the star charts of the assault on the Trade Federation ship near the Corellian Run.

"Of course, my young pada - master," Qui-Gon corrects with a smile. "This is why we are sending the clone troopers to evacuate all the citizens from that system." He grimaces when he says clone troopers. Not too long ago the clone army was revealed to the entire Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon was on the team of the opposition. The use of clones is risky because they're mind data can easily be destroyed and distorted. They could turn against the Republic with a push of a button. But, for mindless missions, the clones could easily be used. They were certainly helpful when he and Obi-Wan were captured by the Geonosians as a plot of the Separatists. If it wasn't for Senator Amidala and Shaak Ti, the two masters would have been killed by the Reek and the Nexu released in the execution arena. From there, the four officials fought the Battle of Geonosis, almost entirely controlled by the clones of both sides. Qui-Gon was thankful for the low number of casualities.

Snapping out of his reverie, Qui-Gon looks at his old padawan. Obi-Wan bites his lip in worry, still thinking about the system about to be given up to the Confederacy.

"Obi-Wan, I told you the people will be evacuated," Qui-Gon says calmly.

"But, Qui-Gon... where are we going to put this mass number of people? There are 80 to 200 thousand people on that planet!" Ob-Wan explains.

"Have I taught you nothing, Obi-Wan? Calmly address the situation and all will be clear."

"Um, we have loads of room in Coruscant. They can live among the Twilighters in the undercity. We can also move them to Naboo. The Lake Country's vacation homes can be used. I'm sure the officials cannot deny a formal request from the Jedi Order..."

"Finally, Obi-Wan. Now, you have thought like a Jedi." Obi-Wan smiles softly and gathers up the papers.

* * *

><p><em>21 BBY<em>

I was panicking. It has been year since I had lost my job at Watto's Junk Shop. Over the past year, all Hell broke loose. The Confederacy placed plasma bombs around the entire planet. Dead bodies were all I saw on the streets. Even after all of this havoc, my mother still went to Cleigg Lars place to work. No matter how much I pleaded her, she would never listen.

One day, she was working at Lars' place, and the clone army of the Republic started the evacuation of Mos Eisley. I didn't know. I waited the entire night, and then got fed up. After salvaging a speeder from Watto's Shop, I drove to Mos Eisley to see it entirely empty. No villages, not farms and no people. Then, I raced back home and opened the Holonet. The news on Coruscant announced the beginnings of evacuation on Tatooine. Finally, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. At least, my mother is alive and safe. But, it was a wonder why they didn't evacuate Mos Espa first.

The next day it was announced that Mos Espa would be evacuated, but the people would be immediately subjected to a security check. It puzzled me at first, but then I knew that most people on Tatooine are criminals. The Republic officials are not ones to save criminals.

Almost immediately after reading the announcement, the sound of Imperial starships could be heard from outside of my hut. I ran out after packing some clothes and money to the ships. Hundreds of people already stood in line, but I saw thousands more behind me. After some time, I get to the entrance of the ship. The security officer scanned me with an unusual contraption and said, "Clear." Then, I went inside.

The sight was pitiful as I saw people already crammed into a tiny room when there were 900 more. I guess we had to be in such a tight living arrangement because of how many people lived in Mos Espa. As I picked my spot against a steel wall, I knew it would be a long and hard journey...


End file.
